Dangerous Exterior
by Oscar7010
Summary: Spiderman wasn't scared of anything. But Peter, he was scared of a few things. Mister Stark disowning him. The Avengers deeming that he wasn't worthy for the team. Ned and MJ getting hurt. And the monster he was constantly fighting to keep inside. But the monster is hungry. And on the menu is a nice, chargrilled, mentor, with a side of suffering. Shift is out to play.
1. Dangerous Exterior

Chapter 1

 ** _3rd Person POV...Sort of_**

Peter trudged in through the rotating glass doors of Stark Tower with only 2 things in mind. 1. Mister Stark would kill him if he didn't get into the lab in exactly 34.5281 seconds of stepping foot inside the mighty building (He had found out that he had a "Tower Curfew" a bit too late) and 2. The extra appendages tucked close to his back were starting to ache from Flash's beatings.

It had been a month since they had started coming in and frankly, he was terrified of how long they would become. When stretched out, one measured to be 217 inches, roughly 5.5 meters. The base, which was connected to his spine, was only the width of a large chicken egg, however, they sharpened down into fine points. Razor sharp and deadly, Peter couldn't afford to tell anyone about them. Anyone in their right mind would run at the sight of them, but that wasn't what had Peter tarring at his hair. Mister Stark would disown him if he ever found out and the Avengers would hate him for being weird and chuck him out of the compound. Sometimes, Peter hated his life.

So, here he was, lightly stepping around the opening elevator doors, which would take him up to the personal labs of Stark and Banner, where his secret could be unraveled. Dreading his existence had become a regular in his day to day life. Better not stop now.

"Kid!" Tony shouted at Peter as soon as the lift doors opened. He was working on the Mark 41's left gauntlet as it kept malfunctioning and trying to shoot him in the face. Clint has nearly exploded when he found out Peter had recorded it. Around him were papers strewn across random workbenches, long forgotten projects that would probably get done while Tony was having a breakdown, and coffee mugs littered everywhere. His lab was nothing short of amazing though. Floor to ceiling windows covered most of the walls, apart from the lift area and the kitchen/lounge/bedroom space in the far corner. A little messy but hey, Peter doesn't complain. His room in the penthouse is always an absolute tip so he wasn't allowed to judge. An "Organised mess" Pepper called it, so and "Organised mess" it shall stay.

"Hey Mister Stark." Peter said wearily as he sat down on one of the comfy sofas in the corner. He sighed in bliss and pulled out his Chemistry textbook to get a start on his homework. His back had been giving him pains all week as the sections of flesh continued to grow. Today was especially bad. It felt like pins and needles were being sprinkled down his sides and spine. His back wasn't used to carrying as much weight as it was, what with his rucksack and his new-ish appendages.

"You okay kid? Ya seem like you're in pain." Tony questioned as he shot Peter a sideways concerned glance. The poor child had been coming back from school with even more bruises, gashes, cuts and concussions since he's uncle died. Yes is was a tough loss and he had Tony's complete sympathy, but he shouldn't get into so many fights. Tony had had enough when that Flash kid jabbed on that the Stark Internship wasn't real, but as always, Peter wouldn't let Tony do anything about it. He knew his way with Tony and the puppy dog eyes were a hit whenever he was about to do something that could damage someone else's confidence or self-esteem. Stupid Guardian Angel Peter.

Peter sighed and slowly turned to give Tony a lopsided grin.

"I'm fine Mister Stark. Just fine."

He got a raised eyebrow at his sentence and a heaving gesture from across the room.

"Yeah... I thought that you were okay for a second, but then you repeated it and then I knew that you definitely weren't, no matter how hard you try to hide it."

Damn. Stark was good.

"What's up Chuck?"

Peter thought about it. He could tell Tony what was bothering him so much and get it over with, or he could hide it and suffer. The pains flowed back into him at full force at that moment, and he folded in on himself, groaning. Suffering it is then.

"Really Mister Stark, it's nothing." Peter spat out as the pain intensified.

An unsatisfied grunt sounded next to him and a ACDC clad arm dropped onto his shoulders. The warmth was a welcome distraction to Peter's pain-riddled mind.

"You don't look or sound okay to me bud. Death has a better appearance than yours right now and you had to practically push out a reaponce to my question. Really, what's wrong?"

Annoyance was tiptoeing its way through Peter's cells at Tony's reply. His patience always wore thin when he was upset or in pain.

"Stark. It's nothing. Stop pestering me about it. Just a rough day at school. Nothing more. Theres nothing you can do about it so you can just stuff it and, leave. Me. Alone."

Tony froze. His hand clenched where it rested on his shoulder. Peter hated having to snap at Tony, his favourite Avenger, but he couldn't put up with much more talking. The fleshy limbs were threatening to brake through his restraint and fighting to keep them back was hard. His body was telling him that it was natural to keep them out at all times, locking them away hurt his mental health.

The stiffened arm on his shoulder withdrew after a few seconds.

"Fine. I was being comforting and trying to give my support to you, but it looks like you won't have it. A waste of time."

Tony got up and started to walk away to the lift, no doubt going to Steve for hugs. His were the best.

"No, Mister Stark... wait."

But he didn't stop walking. Not even to look back to hear what Peter had to say. Just kept going. Peter knew he had messed up and placed his head in his hands. Tony had been working on his emotions since Peter joined the team/household. He found out that Peter saw him as a father figure and wanted to persue that. He wanted to be a better father than Howard ever was. He was trying. But what he said next though, hurt the most to Peter. Worse then nearly being crushed by the 7 ton wearhouse no one knows about.

"There wasn't much point helping a brat like you anyway."

The lift opened and he slipped through.

The doors clamped shut.

Peter's resolve snapped.

The monster was out to play.

LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK!

 _ **Wanda's POV...Kinda**_

Steve and I were just enjoying a calming reading session in the main lounge of the penthouse when unexpectedly, Stark sags in without his protege, in the middle of the afternoon. It was so out of character for him. Reading though his thoughts would be rude so I blocked his brainwaves out and found a nice piece of carpet that was rather interesting to look at. Another glance up and I thought that he would slump on Steve's back and sob right then and there. He was quietly sniffling into his hand and reaching for the secret vodka in the back cupboard. We all knew that's where he kept his special vodka for when he is feeling super down. Just as Tony was about to take a swig of the burning alcohol, Clint the stupid bastard, thought it would be a great time to ask where Peter was which caused Tony to stiffen. I threw a burst of magic at the back of the stupid moron's head.

" HEY! Wanda! What the hell was that for?!"

I used my you are an idiot glare that I copied from Natasha, and he shut right up. Satisfied, a click of the fingers caught my attention. Steve's face read what he thought was going on. They definitely had an argument it said. I gave a slight nod.

Taking a slight look at Tony's feelings that were wafting through the air, I had a fairly solid idea of what went on down in the lab too.

"So are you going to tell us what happened between you two, or am I going to have to sort though your mind to decipher what went on in the lab?"

I smiled sweetly just like Natasha had taught me to, and Tony's lips turned into a tight line as he made contact with my eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something, probably that it wasn't his fault and yada, yada, yada, when Peter came in through the door. An assult of power smashed into my mental shields and I toppeled off the sofa.

"Wanda, are you alright?" Steve tentatively asked, helping me to stand.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine." I lied. That had really hurt and a thundering headache began to play it's wonderful melody behind my eyelids.

Suddenly Steve's grip on my forearm tightened as a low growl escaped Peter's thoat. His eyes, that had been trained on the carpeted floor, shot up to look at us. I couldn't help but let out a gasp at what I saw. Blood red eyes stared at us. Steve got into a defensive position and Clint just watched from afar. He swivelled his gaze to Tony, and Tony he knew he was skewed.

"Peter? What are you doing?" Tony asked incredulously. He hopped from foot to foot as the vodka was placed down ontop the counter. He received no reply. Just got the dangerously pretty eyes locked on his.

"Peter? Son? Are you okay?" Steve was trying to move forward to protect Tony as his armour was being repaired, but Peter gave another animalistic growl and crouched low to the ground, left foot extended outwards so the right could be his centre point of balance. The Bloody pools narrowed into thin slits.

"Steve, stay where you are. I don't think he wants you to move." I whispered. Something was definitely wrong. Seriously wrong. I couldn't breach his mind.

"No Wanda, Tony needs protecting if Peter tries anything."

After the soldier took a few steps around the sofa, and stopped. He was at a crossroad. I dipped into his mind to see what he was seeing. Peter was less than 2 meters in front of him. He could either go back around the sofa to the other side to get to Tony, or he could walk past Peter. Granted, he would be much closer to peter, but he would be behind him and out of his eyesight, so it seemed like it was the best idea he had. I quickly disentangled myself from his thoughts to try and stop him, but it was too late. Steve didn't notice Peter tensing. When Steve stepped forward to see if Peter would do anything, he sat deathly still. Waiting for a chance. A sigh of relief pasted Steve's lips and 3 more unreserved steps were taken. Big mistake.

The next few seconds flew past in a blur of white. Peter shot out his stretched out left leg, smashing it into Steve's abdomen. A groan escaped him, however he wasn't given time to ponder on it as he was webbed to the floor. Where the webs came from, I had no clue. Being too late to register what was happening, I too found my body encased in the sticky substance, this time to a wall. Clint had gone down the same time as Cap, having fainted on the floor. Seriously? The great Hawkeye, out cold on the floor, all because of a teenager. Haha. Dizzy from the sudden change in position, I gazed over at Tony. I would've smiled at the sight of the great Tony Stark shaking in his boots if I wasn't taped to a goddamn wall! Stupid Wanda Luck.

Silently, the Webster snuck forward and sniffed the air. Growling, he whipped around and webbed the dark oak does shut. No one was getting in. Or out.

It's feeding time.

LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK!

 _ **3rd Person POV**_

Tony cowered away from Peter as another step was taken. He knew that he'd messed up royally. The kid was probably just cranky from school like he said he was. But nooooo, Tony had to go and get on his nerves which was probably what set him off.

"Pete? Buddy? You can stop with the scary demeanour now. I'm sorry for dismissing you down in the lab. I haven't slept in at least 3 days. Normally I wouldn't be feeling this wound up. I'm... I'm... wow this is hard. I'm... I'm sorry Peter."

Wanda gave Tony the best understanding look she could muster while being stuck to a wall. They all knew how hard it was on stark to express his feelings. She understood. Peter, on the other hand, wasn't fazed at all by the partly moving few sentences his mentor said to him. Peter could only hear the breaths of his prey rebounding off the creamy walls, and the drumming of his damaged, shrapnel covered heart. A twinge of guilt trembled through his body at the realisation of calling his mentor/father figure "prey", but it was quickly smothered by anger. Prey wasn't meant to be feared by the predator. The predator was the dominant species. NOT PREY! Hunger erupted out of his stomach, demanding food to enter. At the mere mention of food, the carefully hidden lengths of flesh, which Peter had done so hard to keep unnoticed, peeled away from his restraint, ripping through his favourite science-y shirt. Collective gasps were heard throughout the blocked-off area as the witnesses drank in the sight.

Spider legs.

Great long, thin spider legs.

They produced out from his shoulder blades and stood on the ground. Peter, being the lanky 5'11 greenbean he was, was easily lifted off the carpeted/tiled floor of the floor. The appendages supported his weight entirely, suspending him high above the cocooned bodies of his family. It was completely freaky and disturbing, but that's not what had Tony's attention the most. It was the patterning of them which boggled his mind. (And seriously, he has seen a lot of weird shit in his past days of sleeping around) They were coloured magnificently. Black at the base and fading into a red at the tips, with silver strips cascading down all 8 lengths. Opening his mouth to hiss at his prey showed off the long fangs that had pierced through his canines, dripping in a blueish liquid. It was odd that with everything that had just been revealed to them, it was all so out of character for the little Peter Parker. The new legs wouldv'e been fit for a circus clown, not a skinny highschooler. Scared brown eyes stared into the firey irises from the kitchen counter.

Tony nearly had a full blown panic attack when the legs, that had lifted the tall teenager off the ground without any struggle, started to walk towards him. Thinking that Peter was going to end him, he sank down onto his knees and waited for the sound of elongated teeth to pierce into the soft fleshyness of his exposed neck.

But it never came.

The monster's time was up.

Maybe next time.

Probably.

The world swirled out of focus for Peter. Darkness was his friend after all.

LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK!

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello wolves. I'm new to this "conveyin' my feelings into a weird story that might or might not have a plot but I'm not too sure" thingy, so... ya'll have to give me a break. Will probably be a part 2 comin' up, but don't get ya wee hopes up.**

 **See ya next time my little pack.**


	2. Chapter два

**_3rd Person POV, maybe?_**

He was still there.

On the ground.

Unmoving.

Almost 3 hours it took for the white threads to become loose enough so that the trapped could become the escaped.

Tony slumped forward with a hand over his mini arc reactor. A ragged breath was forced past his lips in an attempt to slow the growing panic attack. It's not everyday that your favourite person in the whole damn world nearly eats you, so cut him some slack.

Clint, the selfish bastard, was being a fantastic help by playing dead on the kitchen floor. Seriously, for a super spy who shoots for a living, he isn't doing a great job at staying alert on a situation. Especially a situation involving Peter. The older ADORED the younger.

Steve had unwrapped himself first and was making a _painfully_ slow-paced start on Wanda's bound hands. Really, the sticky stuff is stronger than even his super strength, so he was having to untie it manually which took some time. The witch gave a huff in fustration. She was too late to use her magic to stop Peter from doing whatever he was going to do to Tony. She could've prevented herself from beinging taped to a stupid wall too. Finally after at least 10 minutes, Steve (God bless his soul) had gotten her down and was comforting Tony with soothing words. The mechanic's eyes were frantic and welling with unshed tears.

"Anyone want to explain what the _fuck_ just happened?" Asked Wanda as she shot a small burst of her magic at the oak doors. The blast wasn't that strong, but the strands that held the doors together didn't break with the force. Instead, the poor things flew off their hinges and crashed outside the room, alerting the others of their predicament. Shocked, she looked at her hands. Surely the ropes of white weren't tougher than her magic, were they? Maybe she just hit the wrong part of the door. Yeah, maybe. Hopefully.

"I have absolutely _no_ clue. Something's definitely wrong with Peter though." Steve voiced his concerns for the baby Avenger. When being a superpowered soldier, most things didn't scare Steve. But when a tall, lanky, overall skinny-as-a-twig teenager suddenly snaps and tries to... kill his own friends, his hardened demeanour crumbled down.

Everyone knew Peter had a high moral code. He would take a million bullets for a stranger and would still try and save a cat from a burning building afterwards. He wouldn't let anything happen to someone he cared about, so why did he turn all savage?

A quick look to the lean body flattened on the floor made more worries to pop into Steve's head. The long spindly leg things had disappeared. Not a trace of them left.

Absolutely nothing.

Suddenly Natasha, Bruce, Thor and Bucky all trampled into the floor from the lift. Bruce stopped short at the sight of the 2 prone figures collapsed on the ground, scenarios flashing in his mind. He pushed forward to check up on them with Natasha in tow.

"Clint? Clint can you hear me?" The doctor was checking Clint's heartbeat and looking into the archer's eyes for any sign of a concussion. The man didn't move.

"I swear to whatever God you believe in Clint, that if you're dead, I _will_ find a way to revive you, just to cut you up and throw you in a blender, saving you eyes to feed to stray dogs." Natasha snarled.

Silence... Then-

"Nnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo" Came the prolonged moan from Clint's chapped lips. The female assassin smiled sweetly at him, her fiery eyes being the first thing the male saw when coming back to consciousness.

"Glad we're at an agreement for not murdering your ass."

After a few minutes and many failed attempts, the sharpshooter managed to sit upright with the help of Bruce and was rubbing his head with a sour expression. "Urg... my head feels like some unlucky soul decided to dump bricks on it. They're gonna be dead as soon as I can see straight again."

"No one did anything to your head Clint. You fainted." Wanda replied with a sly look in her eyes.

"No, I...No, NO! I wouldn't just faint! There had to be something that triggered me collapsing! Yeah! You guys must've put something in my water earlier!" Clint's flustered face burned red with embarrassment. He had fainted once on a mission when he was first starting out, and let's just say, Natasha is brutal when it comes to completing an assignment. He couldn't walk for 2 months after the assassin had had her way.

"I'm sorry, but it's true." Steve interjected, feeling a slither of pity for Clint. Natasha was not going to like him collapsing one little bit.

Speaking of the woman, Steve glanced at her and nearly laughed at her stonecold ' _you're totally going to pay for slacking on the job_ ' expression. The archer was soooooo dead.

"How about we take you down to the med bay Clint? I think you may have a concussion from your tiny fall." Bruce smiled at the forever shrinking form of the male assassin. Clint hunched over and flopped his head in his hands.

"Aaarrrggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh... FINE!! I'll go and get my head checked out for a bloody concussion..." the Archer mumbled to himself as his slouched figure was pushed down the hallway to the med bay, by a stoic female, a grinning Bruse leading the way.

As he passed Tony and Steve, the mechanic could hear the faint ramblings of how to escape Natasha's rath falling from Clint's pale lips.

"She can't do anything to severely harm me if I- no that won't work...maybe... no... If my vision focuses enough I can-" the archer turned out of range. Thor and Bucky trailing behind.

Steve sighed. Glancing down at Tony, he noticed that the genius' eyes were locked onto the prone figure of Peter, never once moving to grant something else with his talented gaze. Sadness pooled in those globes of coal, as if this effected him more deeply than he would like to admit. It was then that he realised something. Tony thought of the nerdy, science-crazed teenager as a mini him. It warmed Steve's heart to know that the billionaire had someone else in his life after Pepper rejected him and left the industry. Tony has finally found someone to mentor, (Properly. Everyone knew that Tony liked to have another 'Science Bro' or whatever he and Bruce calls them, and that's why he kept Peter rather than let him go. (Anyway, back to the sappy stuff!)), someone to dote on, someone to love. As a son. A smile etched its way onto the soldier's face at the thought of a mini Stark.

Steve's gaze then flickered out of the large windows at the side of the lounge. The sun was setting, pathing the sky in beautiful reds, yellows and purples. Like a wet painting in the wind, the colours ran and bled into each other, creating an array of wonderful hues, contrasting to the murky grey and dull building of New York.

In his haste to pick out the rainbow of shades in the curtains of space above him, Steve had failed to notice that he had drifted away from Tony, and was now stood in front of one of the floor-ceiling windows. The captain drew in a large breath of the polluted city air, and sighed heavily. Nothing beat the cool evening air of New York from Stark Tower.

"What should we do with Peter?" Asked Wanda softly. Forgetting about the great view for a moment, the supersoldier shot a nervous glance at the teen.

Peter was pale, paler than normal and still wasn't moving. His hair had flopped back from his forehead. A fluffy halo spread out around his silent face. He looked almost peacefully asleep, if one could forget what had happened 10 minutes ago. Not like that was going to happen anytime soon. Wanda sighed.

"He should've woken up or at least done something by now right? I mean, I don't know what happened to him, and frankly I'm not sure I want to know, but surely something must've happened by now."

Wanda scrunched her features up and carefully slid down to the floor next to the secret vigilante. Her hand brushed over his still face. His skin was furry and soft, like a baby's. She smiled at the thought of telling Peter this, a blush as deep as a rose crawling down his neck. He would try and deny it, but she would know the truth. Clint would most likely chase after him and demand to feel them, only to be thwarted by Natasha tapping his shoulder. The archer was scared of what the female could do,everyone was. Tony was slowly making his way over to Peter as well, careful to not jostle him too much. Except Tony. He would brush anything off and change topics, masterly diverting the thoughts of others.

"Maybe." Tony interjected. "I do hope we get some answers out of him as well as ground him. Scared the living daylights outa me!" His expression dismissing all of what he just said.

"What do you think made him do that? Turn on us I mean." Steve piped up.

Tony threw an annoyed and angry pronouncement at the soldier. A raised eyebrow was all he needed to complete the look of ' _Are you seriously asking a stupid question right now-_ Aha! There it is!

"I don't know Steve, why don't we ask him. Oh wait, we can't. Can we?" The sarcasm dripping from his tone made even Wanda wince. She was the queen of sarcasm after all.

"I just hope he wakes up soon." Came a feeble reply from the billionaire. Steve and Wanda recoiled with shocked and bewildered declaration plastered on their faces. Tony was never the one to act so small and broken. He was the one who never went for medical stuff if he got injured, was always the one to get on Fury's nerves, was the one to laugh when someone was stupid enough to talk back to the fridge. (The kitchenware were terrifying if they got insulted. Mostly it was Clint, or Peter dobbing in Clint for the insults which would set them off. They hated the male assassin with a fiery passion which Natasha encouraged gleefully) Tony was never this emotional.

"He'll be okay Tony. He's a strong young lad." Steve said, trying to lift his friend's sadness. Watery eyes locked onto his in a silent plea for his statement to be true.

"What if he doesn't come back to then same Peter we know Steve?" Tony voiced his worry, clasping onto the younger male's hand with force. Knuckles whitening in the process.

Just as Wanda was about to support the genius, J.A.R.V.E.S' accent graced the room.

"Sir, there is a number trying to call. It's been calling several times for approximately 11 minutes and 46 seconds and I calculated that it must be urgent."

The three still conscious gazed questionly at the hidden speakers in the ceiling which were linked to the supercomputer.

"Patch them through J.A.R.V.E.S." A few seconds passed. A click sounded.

"Hello? Mr Stark?"

"Who is this?"

"Hello Mr Stark, my name is Charles Xavier and Peter needs to wake up."

LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK!!!!! 

**_There ya go! A new chapter. Don't expect me to upload for another 3-4 weeks as GCSE's are a bummer and I don't wanna lose everything again if I rush. (Already lost this 5 times tonight) okay, I'm tired. And hungry. Night my Pack._**

 ** _Альфа-волк_** ** _out._**


	3. Hey peoples

**_Hey guys_**

 ** _I'ma gonna have to postpone chapter 3 as I've had a really tough couple of weeks. Will try to post on 13th/14th of December and maybe a Christmas one? I dunno. Maybe. If I do do a Christmassy themed one... don't expect it for Christmas Day. Probably for 26th or somethin'._**

 ** _Anyway, because I haven' got a Chaper 3 for Dangerous Exterior, I'll give ya a oneshot (Maybe? Might be a few chapters long. Maybe. (Wow. I've said maybe a lot.)) which'll be up in 4-5_** ** _days._**

 ** _GCSE's are a bummer._**

 ** _Bye_**

 ** _Альфа-волк Out_**


	4. 22nd Jan 2019 Okay, here we go:

_**22nd Jan 2019: Here we go:**_

 _ **Hey.**_

 _ **I'm r**_ _ **eally sorry, but I'm gonna have to take a while off as I can't keep up with everything right now. A**_ _ **few months maybe? I don't know. I'm trying to overcome my depression, and trust me, I'm trying, but nothing motivates me anymore. This story will be put on hold until further notice and I will come back to it. I promise. For now though, I'm sorry. I know hardly any people read what I write and I'm completely fine with that. What gets me through everyday is that some people actually read the shit that I write, and that couldn't make me happier. Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Wolf Out**_


End file.
